


Barriers

by m_l_h



Category: The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_l_h/pseuds/m_l_h
Summary: Set during S19x01 of The Last Leg, Adam's POV of one particular comment from Alex.
Relationships: Alex Brooker/Adam Hills, Alex Brooker/Josh Widdicombe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Barriers

“If I’m a prince you’ve got to kneel for me bitch.”

On many occasions he’s been caught off guard hosting the show. Nine times out of ten he laughs it off, takes whatever relevant direction from the producer in his ear and manages a quick and relatively smooth recovery. It’s rare that he is shocked into silence, lost for words. So when Alex goes off script and almost doubles over in a terrible attempt at containing himself, Adam has to run the statement through his head once more to make sure he heard correctly.

“Kneel for me, _bitch_?”

Alex’s laughter is joyous and infectious, Adam has always thought so. There’s no holding back, no restraint or politeness when the world expects it – if Alex is happy the world knows it. Right now he can barely breathe. Usually this sort of condition is a result of something Josh has said, sometimes audible to the audience but not always. Right now, there’s a hint of surprise that he actually said what he did.

“I’ve wanted to say that to you for the last eight years.”

There’s always been something between them; whether it’s a desk on a Friday night, fourteen years of experience or thirty hours of air travel – despite their shared struggles growing up and into their bodies, Adam always felt that there was something missing, some sort of roadblock in their friendship. It lacked the easy laughter and fondness (and dare he say it, intimacy) Josh and Alex shared both on and off screen.

For a brief moment Adam is caught up in the incredulity, the laughter and joy; the voice in his ear is gone and the cameras disappear. He completely forgets himself and lets his guard down.

“And I’ve wanted to hear it.”


End file.
